


When I Was Young

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Past Abuse, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam talked Dean into coming over for dinner because he wants Dean to meet his boyfriend.  Only problem is, Dean and Sam had a rough childhood thanks to the very man Sam's now dating.





	When I Was Young

Dean didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. Didn't want that asshole touching his little brother no matter how much Sam said the man had changed since they were all kids.

But then Sam gave him puppy eyes. Even pulled out a pout. Dean couldn't resist. Never had been able to resist it before, and somehow it snowballed until Dean was sitting in the bastard's living room, waiting while the little prick who had tormented them as kids finished making dinner.

"Just give him a chance," Sam said, keeping his voice low so Luc wouldn't hear them.

"I am. I said I would," Dean said with a nod, then scowled toward the kitchen from his seat on the bastard's couch.

"He grew up," Sam said.

"Dude, I said I'd give him a chance," Dean said, left knee jiggling as he reached up to loosen his tie. His stupid tie his little brother made him wear to meet his boyfriend.

Okay, so, not just his boyfriend. His fucking roommate for the last six months _and_ his fucking boyfriend. Yeah, Sam had managed to keep it a secret for six fucking months. Dean still couldn't figure out how he'd done it.

Maybe it was the random blowjobs whenever Dean started asking about his social life and how he was doing at college. Damn, that was probably it.

"Beer?"

Dean looked up at the man, who was wearing nothing but blue jeans and a green T-shirt that appeared to have been as old as the man wearing it. Dean nodded and took the beer from the same man who had shoved Sam into a locker, where no one had found him for a full period.

"Thanks," Dean said, giving him a tight smile.

"Beer, sweet cheeks?" Luc asked as he turned to Sam and held out another ice-cold bottle.

"Behave," Sam said under his breath as he took the beer.

"I'm the perfect host!" Luc said, grinning as he backed out of the room, arms out at his sides and just as innocent as a cat who had already had it's fill of the bird it had captured.

"Sam," Dean said, and it was more of a sigh than an actual spoken word, but Dean didn't know if he could take much more. He didn't want to see that slimy asshole's hands all over his brother. Not when all he could picture was little Sammy's tear-stained cheeks and snot-encrusted nose when he'd finally pulled his baby brother out of the locker.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "You're not getting out of this until you've spent at least an hour here. You promised."

Dean rolled his eyes and picked at the label on his beer. "My dick was ready to explode when you made me promise."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact."

So Dean had a weakness for blowjobs. Who didn't? He downed the rest of the beer, then set the bottle on the coffee table. It was mahogany. Real wood. Not the pressed board they'd always had in the shitty apartments they lived in. But then, Luc didn't grow up poor. Mommy and Daddy paid for college _and_ the apartment.

"Food's ready!" Luc announced, walking into the living room with bowls and plates balanced on both arms. He unloaded the plates with the help of Sam.

"You don't want to eat at the table?" Dean asked as he took a plate from Sam.

"Nah, it's more comfortable in here," Luc said, scooting closer to Sam and sprawling on the couch like he owned it. Which he did. "Finger food doesn't need to be eaten at the table anyway."

Dean still didn't like him. The smirk. The cocky attitude. The stupid spiky hair. The fucking smirk, if he hadn't already mentioned it.

"So, where you been for the last three weeks?" Lucifer asked as he picked up his hamburger and took a huge bite.

Dean lifted a sweet potato French fry up and scowled at it for a moment before setting it back down. "Florida. Had some business down there."

"Sam missed you," Luc said, wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand while his right hand came to rest on Sam's left thigh. His upper thigh.

Dean tensed. "Yeah, I missed him too."

"I kept him company while you were gone," Luc said, then winked, fucking winked at Dean.

Dean wanted to shove every single sweet potato piece on his plate up Lucifer's nose. "I bet you did."

The fingers of Lucifer's right hand moved absently over Sam's thigh. Closer to Sam's crotch than could be called strictly platonic. It was done for Dean's benefit, and Dean really didn't appreciate it.

"So what do your parents do?" Dean asked, changing the subject in a way that would hopefully distract Luc enough that he'd get his filthy hand off Sam's thigh.

"Investment banking," Luc said.

Dean tensed even more as Lucifer's right hand fucking cupped Sam's crotch. Right there! Right in front of Dean in their apartment. Eating dinner. Sam didn't even seem surprised. He just kept inhaling his burger like his boyfriend wasn't groping him while Dean sat just a few feet away.

"It's boring stuff," Luc said with a shrug. "They want me to take over the company when they're ready to retire. That's why I'm getting my degree." Sam was getting hard.

"At least try the fries," Sam said, then popped one in his own mouth. "They're good."

Dean decided not to argue. Sam would win anyway. He always did, which was why Dean was in this situation in the first place. He shoved one of the fries into his mouth, completely prepared to hate it, but then frowned when it actually tasted good. It was sweet, which he wasn't expecting, and crunchy too.

"Well?" Luc drawled, way too confident. He knew without a doubt Dean liked his stupid food and was grinning.

"It's good," Dean said.

"They're Sam's favorite," Luc said, turning to look at Sam, that cocky and confident expression changing in an instant. "I make them for him whenever I can."

Dean forgot to breathe for a moment, eyes widening as he watched the man sitting next to his brother melt. His features softened, and he smiled, but it was a genuine smile instead of a smirk. And when Sam turned to look at him, Luc leaned in and gave him a quick, chaste peck on the cheek before chuckling and taking another bite of his burger.

Well, fuck. The stupid dork was in love with Sam. No doubt about it. Hearts in his eyes and a schmoopy smile on his face. Dean felt it like a punch to the chest. The same asshole of a kid who had thrown all of Sam's clothes into the pool while Sam was in the showers had gone and fallen in love with Dean's baby brother.

Maybe he had changed. Maybe he realized what an asshole he'd been and decided that was a really awful thing to be. Maybe he'd been hurt by somebody else, and it was the wake-up call he needed. Maybe he'd just grown up. Whatever had happened, the man sitting across from Dean was holding up a sweet potato and feeding it to Sam instead of holding him down on the floor of the cafeteria and shoving mashed potatoes down his pants.

"I know you only promised an hour," Luc said after wiping some stray crumbs from Sam's lower lip, "but I'd really appreciate it if you stayed to watch a movie or something. Sam's really missed you."

"I have to get back," Dean lied, and as Luc lowered the zipper on Sam's jeans, he forgot to breathe again.

"No chance you might reconsider?" Luc asked, slipping his fingers into Sam's jeans as Sam let out a little whimper. "It doesn't have to be a movie. We're up for anything you'd like to do."

Dean swallowed the food in his mouth, but his mouth had gone dry. He choked, eyes watering as he reached forward and grabbed his bottle of beer. He tipped it up, but it was empty. 

"Hang on," Luc said as he jumped up from the couch and set his plate down on the coffee table. "I'll get you something."

Dean coughed trying to get his throat to calm the fuck down, and by the time Luc came back into the living room with a glass of water, Dean was wiping tears from his eyes and clearing his throat instead of stuck in the middle of a coughing spasm.

"Thanks," Dean croaked, taking the glass from Luc. He took a few long swallows, then set the glass on the coffee table.

Luc sat down next to him. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out to pat Dean's back.

Dean froze, his plate resting on his left upturned palm as he tried to figure out why the fuck Luc felt it necessary to begin rubbing his back and moving closer.

A warm hand slid over his chest, then pushed him back against the couch, Luc looking him in the eye as he scooted even closer. Dean was so distracted by what Luc was doing, he didn't see Sam moving until a hand palmed his crotch. He thought it was Luc, but one of Luc's hands was on his back, the other on his chest, and Dean looked down to see his little brother kneeling between his legs, grinning up at him.

"Fuck," Dean breathed

That was all Luc had been waiting for. He took the plate from Dean and set it on the coffee table, then leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss as Sam unbuttoned Dean's fly and pulled his cock out, those perfect lips wrapping around Dean's half-hard cock.

Dean closed his eyes as Luc cupped the sides of his head and licked the seam of Dean's lips. Dean groaned, opening his mouth and letting Luc suck on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling back to look down at him.

"As I explained to Sam when we met up with each other here about eight months ago," Luc said, looking down at Dean like he'd been given a gift, "I had a ridiculously huge schoolboy crush on both of you. Emotionally stunted me thought the best way to handle those feelings was to torment the both of you, and I'm very sorry for what I did. There's no excuse for it, no matter how distant my parents were."

Dean blinked up at him, his entire view of the man changing with the new information. No, there wasn't an excuse for what he'd done to them, but it was an explanation. And he was apologizing.

"I'd completely understand if you wanted nothing to do with me," Luc said, "but I love your brother so fucking much that I had to take a chance. Had to see if you'd be willing to work this out too. Beg you for a chance to show you how sorry I am and that I've learned how to deal with it."

Sam let Dean's cock fall out of his mouth and looked up at him. "He fucked up. A lot. But I forgave him."

Luc smiled at Sam, and it lit up his face. The skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. Dean could easily see how genuine the love was, and how much Luc cared for Sam.

"Will you give me a chance?" Luc asked, looking Dean in the eye again. "I never thought I'd be able to have Sam, and even dreaming that I'd get both of you is probably just a fantasy, but-"

"Shut up," Dean said, reaching up to grab a handful of that stupidly spiky hair and pulling him down, kissing him as Luc groaned, body melting against Dean's as they all pulled at each other's clothing and desperately tried to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com). This fills my square for Enemies to Lovers. Thanks to Unforth for the prompt on this one!!


End file.
